pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Stevens N. Stevens
Stevens Nathaniel Stevens (born August 15th, 1985), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association. Career Early Life Stevens N. Stevens is the son of Robert Stevens, owner of Stevens Golf Inc. and co-owner of The Golf Channel, and Natalie Stevens. Stevens grew up in a wealthy household and attended Trinity Catholic School. When Stevens was eight, a friend showed him a tape of Wrestlemania III, and Stevens became interested in wrestling after watching the famous Randy Savage/Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat match. In high school, Stevens became a talented track and golf star, and trained in amature wrestling. He was also in chess club and competed in several national tournaments. After two years at the Florida State University, Stevens dropped out and fell out of contact with his parents. Sadly, Natalie Stevens passed away on March 19th, 2007 to breast cancer. Stevens returned two months later. Reports say he spent two years training for professional wrestling, but details are vague. Stevens managed to convince his father to pick up PGA Primetime Wednesday! Tensions already high, when Stevens announced that he had signed up for a roster spot on the show, his father cut off his allowence and forced Stevens to move into an apartment in Miami. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Several promotional commercials aired announcing Stevens N. Stevens' arrival to the PGA aired March 11th through to the 25th, 2009. Stevens made his on-air debut on March 25th, where he arrived to the show with a duffle bag containing the United States Tag Team Championship belts. He had his first match on April 1st, losing to Lester Balaam Jackson. This began a losing streak that lasted 162 days and 11 matches. On April 29th, B. Armstrong Ruby put Stevens on a "Enhancement-Talent-Only" contract, but Stevens continued to lose. Ruby was temporarily suspended for his actions against Brandon O'Brien at Throwing Hands. Ruby returned on June 10th under the title "assistant to the commissioner." When Stevens approached Ruby about changing his contract, Ruby claimed to have not have the ability to do so in his current position, and claimed the only way to get Stevens out of his current contract was to fire him, rehire him as enhancement talent, and have him earn a roster spot by winning the Best in Show Student Trophy and successfully defending it. It was later revealed that Ruby was lying about his ability to change Stevens' contract. Ruby claimed to have done it for Stevens' own good. Stevens rejoined PGA as an enhancement talent, and faced then-champion Pierre Kirby for the trophy, but lost. After a two-week absence, Stevens returns to PGA Primetime Wednesday! with a box full of maine coon kittens, which he gave to several membes of the PGA roster. On August 19th, Stevens announced the arrival of a new wrestling movement called Enhanced, a group promoting equal opportunity for lower-level talent. Leadership of Enhanced was briefly taken over by Pierre Kirby after Buster Abbott interfered in a match between Stevens and Rusty Cooledge, which resulted in Stevens' first victory. Stevens regained leadership after defeating Kirby for the Best in Show trophy in a surprise match at Cargado Complamente. Stevens destroyed the trophy shortly after. Stevens entered the World Juniors Cup Tournament, defeating Chad Vanderquack and Zane "Zubaz" Vance before losing to Rusty Cooledge in the semi-finals. He was then defeated at PGA Final Four in a third place match against Yoshihiro Jin. Only maybe all that was some kind of lie. We'll get back to you on that. Zen Dungeon (2010-) It was largely a lie, yes. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Cloverleaf Monster'' (Standing wheelbarrow facebuster into a Texas cloverleaf) *'Signature moves' **Running/jumping knee strike **Fireman's carry neckbreaker **Youngblood Neckbreaker - (Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker) **Chuck Norris-style jump kick *'Music' **Scissor Sisters - I Can't Decide Championships and accomplishments *'Professional Grappling Association' :*Best In Show Student Trophy External links *Stevens N. Stevens on Twitter Category:Best In Show Student Trophy Winners